


Q&A without the Q: Haruka

by YNK



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YNK/pseuds/YNK
Summary: "Does it ever strike you that life is like a list of answers, in which you have to glean or even make up the questions yourself? Just asking." - David Ives, All in the Timing, Preface(Adding some older work from LJ to AO3)
Relationships: Kaiou Michiru & Tenoh Haruka, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka
Kudos: 6





	Q&A without the Q: Haruka

1\. Tenou Haruka  
2\. Second year high school, Juuban High.  
3\. Yes, it’s my natural hair color.  
4\. F-1 racer.  
5\. F-1 racer.  
6\. Anything having to do with confessing. Or popular men. Or any combination of the two.  
7\. Gold.  
8\. When I was eight or nine, I was riding my bike – bicycle, not a motorbike, at least not yet – in this trail behind my school. My brakes went out and I basically crashed into a tree. Luckily, one of my classmates had been following me and got help. I think she had a crush on me.  
9\. My dad.  
10\. 1980 Mazda RX-7. It was black.  
11\. That wasn’t my fault. I had the right of way.  
12\. I got it overseas.  
13\. My mom.  
14\. She played all sorts of instruments. Piano was her favorite.  
15\. No.  
16\. We were sixteen.  
17\. Through a mutual friend.  
18\. No, I didn’t. She asked me to model for her and I said no.  
19\. Do I even want to know what a euphemism means?  
20\. The most I’ve had was three at one time.  
21\. Absolutely yes.  
22\. The other two were wrecked.  
23\. Wasn’t my fault, on either occasion.  
24\. Natto.  
25\. Salad.  
26\. Really? I hadn’t noticed.  
27\. On a rooftop during a convention.  
28\. Psh. I never get caught.  
29\. In a helicopter. While piloting.  
30\. … I never said I owned one, now did I?  
31\. In Paris, actually. She was on tour, I had a race.  
32\. A hotel.  
33\. Horrible. We were interrupted.  
34\. Definitely wasn't my fault.  
35\. Afterward? Ah, but that would be telling.  
36\. Just be yourself.  
37\. Besides, a relationship takes a lot of effort – don’t waste your energy pretending to be someone you’re not.  
38\. In one word? That’s impossible.  
39\. Go ahead. She already knows.  
40\. Everything.  
41\. We already have one, actually. Her name’s Hotaru.  
42\. So what? She’s still my daughter.  
43\. No, not yet.  
44\. Of course.  
45\. All the time.  
46\. A couple of months ago.  
47\. In my pocket.  
48\. I hope so. I think she will. I’m pretty sure. I guess we’ll see when I ask.  
49\. On the beach.  
50\. Forever.


End file.
